Communications satellites and other spacecraft typically employ a protective blanket to shield electrical and other componentry from the space environment through which the spacecraft travels. This environment includes high and low temperature extremes, solar radiation, electron bombardment and radio frequency interference from a great variety of sources. A conventional protective blanket shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,906 to Fellas is constructed from a polyimide sheet upon which aluminum has been vapor deposited to reflect radiation. The sheet is fastened to the spacecraft using rivets and adhesives. The conventional blanket typically generates passive intermodulation because of small cracks and short circuits through the vapor deposited aluminum coating and because of contact of the aluminum coating with itself, the connecting rivets and other parts of the spacecraft.